One Fruitful Sleepover
by buttahbenzo-casualty
Summary: AU. It was Spencer who wanted to learn something on that sleepover but it was Hanna who found out something instead. Series of connected one shots.
1. Kiss and Realizations

It was after a 'quick' sale shopping trip to the mall until its closing time that Hanna had arrived at the Hastings household. Her 3 not so sober best friends all welcomed her with complains and complimentary hugs.

"Geez isn't it too early for the booze you guys?" She only complained because they didn't wait for her. She usually was the one to initiate drinking and they would be reluctant at first.

"It's never 'too early' for a good shot of tequila Han" Aria said casually taking another shot.

"What's up with her?" Spencer and Emily just gave it a shrug. Hanna assumed it was an Ezra issue again. "I'm just gonna put my stuff away. Leave some for me" Seeing the contents of the bottle Hanna rushed upstairs to the guest room to put her shopping bags in place and change into some comfortable clothes. The 3 other girls were laughing and whispering as she came down.

"Spence rehearse her through" Emily said with fits of laughter

"Rehearse me with what?" She scans the faces of her friends and surely not failing to see the empty bottle of what they had. "Hey I told you to leave me some"

"You took too long. Come here" Spencer was sitting on the floor and patted the seat beside Emily which was just in front of her and Aria. Rolling her eyes Hanna followed the instructions. "Okay so you know that me and Toby are like planning on doing the thing right?"

"Okay?" She doesn't really get where Spencer was headed

"Uhm…can you like…can you…" Spencer's demeanor suddenly shifted. By the way she fidgeted with the edge of her shirt, Hanna then saw that Spencer was nervous.

"Spencer wants you to teach her how to kiss" Emily spilled out in behalf of Spencer.

"But haven't you and Toby made out already? I know he's been away for too long but still" Toby, Spencer's boyfriend had been in another state for almost 2 years and was coming home in a few months. When he was still in Rosewood he and Spencer were too scared to move past 1st base but now that he was away for far too long they've come in mind that it was time to hit home run.

"We've made out couple of times and each time we do he was controlling the whole thing because I didn't know what to do. Come on help me out. This time I want to do the right things to do when kissing" Hanna burst in laughter at Spencer. It was like Spencer was asking her a manual for kissing.

"Why don't you ask Aria or Emily to teach you? Aria's pretty active in that department. I don't have a boyfriend remember? And Emily's well she's I don't know with her" of course Hanna was hesitant. She wasn't sure what Spencer wants her to exactly do

"I'm not committed to anyone thank you very much. It's just an unofficial fling" Emily defended herself

"I've kissed them already and Aria said I'm the worst kisser and Emily just laughed at me" It was Emily and Aria's turn to shrug. While Hanna was enjoying her shopping spree unbeknownst to her, her three friends were already assessing Spencer's kissing kills.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Spencer smiled grimly wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh hell no I am not kissing you" all of them laughed at Hanna's immediate decline

"Why don't you and Emily show her how it's done instead" Aria suggested making Emily laugh harder and Hanna's eyes grow wide. She has kept deep inside herself her girl crush on Emily. Well Spencer and Aria knew she had it but they did not know that that little girl crush she had has already turned into a massive one.

"Yeah. You're both not tied to someone right now. GO!" Hanna remained stunned. She kept asking if this was a dream and if it was she wanted to wake up. Emily already had alcohol in her system so her once prude self was long gone by now.

"Come on Han" She swallowed hard as Emily herself tried to convince her

"O-Okay" She laughed at how she stuttered. She actually felt nervous of kissing Emily but she can't back out right now. She hoped that if it was a dream she would wake up already.

"Don't be scared of me Han" Emily encouraged her. Hanna now regretted sitting beside Emily.

"I'm not scared. It's just that what if I'm not good. What if I couldn't live up to your standards" Hanna rambled but quickly recovered "What if Spencer can't learn anything out of it?"

"We wouldn't find out if you don't start won't we? Now kiss!" Spencer demanded

"No what if it's me who can't live up to your standards" Emily fired back along with laughter. "Okay just think of it as Carmilla and Laura. I'll be Laura you'll be Carmilla"

"Oh my God!" Hanna was laughing so hard. There certainly was a sanctuary of butterflies on her stomach by now.

"Or you'll be the Piper and I'm Alex." Emily smiled from ear to ear making Hanna's heart swell.

"Okay let's do this then" Spencer and Aria cheered as Hanna turned to face Emily. As soon as her eyes met the brunette's she giggled like an idiot.

"Hanna!" Emily whined but laughed. Hanna composed herself and faced Emily again. With one nod that she was ready she started to lean in. Two soft lips met in between and silence filled the room except for the sounds of them kissing. Emily was too natural with what she was doing while Hanna was too preoccupied not to shame herself to Emily. Emily's hand cupped one side of Hanna's cheek. Hanna's hand was on Emily's shoulder and the other was on Emily's waist. She could taste a bit of the alcohol Emily had drunk. But what she liked best was the natural flavor of Emily mixed with the mint tang of the mouth spray the taller girl had used before they kissed. Tongues didn't battle for dominance but danced to a rhythm they had created. Hanna can't help herself and bit Emily's lower lip in which she victoriously earned a moan from the other girl. Emily smiles tentatively but doesn't break the kiss. Hanna repeated her actions again and received the same reaction. Hanna wished that if it was a dream, it wouldn't end…ever. The moan, the smiles in between, it was what Hanna had imagined a perfect kiss would be. What she didn't expect was it to happen with Emily. After what seemed like an eternity to Hanna, they both pulled away from each other.

"We have a biter right here" Emily pointed proudly at Hanna with a huge grin on her face. She gave her hand for Hanna to hi 5.

"Was I too aggressive? Sorry" She apologized giving Emily a hi 5. Spencer and Aria found what happened all too funny. What they, excluding Hanna, failed to notice was Emily tracing the outline of her lips and silently whispering 'wow'. Hanna became prouder of herself.

Spencer tried to convince Aria to do it with either Hanna or Emily but she won't budge. So they decided to watch a movie instead, not that they were gonna finish it til the end anyway. Spencer lied down with Aria on the floor since they were seated there in the first place while Hanna stiffly sat at the other end of the couch with Emily sprawling her tall legs beside her. Emily's foot was just centimeters away from her but the close proximity of the other girl's skin gave her a chill. From her peripheral view she could see Emily looking at her. To give herself an excuse to look at her she turned to Emily's side to pick up the pillow beside Emily's leg and threw it to Spencer.

"What the hell?" Spencer lousily exclaimed. The tiredness of her voice gave away that she was already falling asleep. Hanna was nervous again for some unknown reasons.

'_Come on I don't bite'_ The character of the movie they were watching said. Emily giggled.

"What?" Hanna gave her a confused look.

"But you do" Emily teased her. Even in the dark, tints of Hanna's now red cheek could be noticed.

"I'm Carmilla after all" she threw in some humor.

"Yeah. My Carmilla" Emily replied back casually before turning back to the movie they were watching.

If Hanna was unsure before, now she wasn't. That very night, her realization hit her like a hard brick.

Hanna finds Emily charming. Hanna finds Emily fun. Hanna finds Emily attractive. Hanna finds Emily interesting…interesting in some other way. That kiss, her kissing Emily, it was a glimpse heaven and never had she ever badly wanted anything to happen again.


	2. The Drunk Text

"Hey Em. Hanna texted you" There was new text message on Emily's phone and Aria was the one to notice it. It was 2 AM on a Friday night or Saturday midnight rather and she was at Emily's for a project they were given on their English class all thanks to her dearest teacher/boyfriend.

"Can you read it for me?" Emily said not taking her eyes of her work. They had to finish it that night so they could party the night after. She could hear the faint gasp from Aria. "Ar?"

"You have to see this" Aria was amused yet shocked in some way

"What is it?" Aria couldn't help but giggle when Emily herself gasped. Emily's face was of complete perplexity. She was amused, shocked, out of words.

"'I actually like you creampuff. Good night' what does Hanna mean by that? OH. MY. GOD." Emily was left in daze while the little brunette laughed herself out.

"I don't know" Emily had to read it all over again so she could fully take it to her mind

"What does creampuff even mean?" Aria tried to hold back her laughter but she fined it too amusing

"It's how the fans of a web series we watch are called. I just don't get why Hanna would just text me this randomly" Emily didn't want to assume anything

"I have no idea. All I know is that it's specifically for you. I mean she said creampuff and that's like…your thing, like an inside joke or a certain secret." Aria's eyes lit up as an idea came to her mind. "She likes you. She said she does"

"Oh please! Hanna?" She knows Hanna's her best friend and that the blonde was sweet to her but she wouldn't happen to just like her that way right?

"Why don't we give this English project a rest for now. Let's go to bed and figure this out tomorrow" Emily conceded with Aria's idea.

* * *

**The next day…**

"Spence, you look like you've just been ran over by a cargo truck" Spencer groaned at Aria's attempted humor. She suddenly missed the absence of her friends 10 minutes ago.

"Geez thanks Aria. Hey Em" both girls said 'hey' in unison.

"I'll go get something for us Aria" Emily said walking towards the counter

"Can you leave your phone behind Em? I'll show Spencer" Emily nodded and gave her phone

"You've got to see this" Aria was too stoked for what Spencer's reaction would be. Spencer's eyes grew wide at what she saw but not because she was surprised but because she knew.

* * *

"_I come bearing gifts" Hanna surprised Spencer who was left alone in her home._

"_Well well look who we have here. Come in Han" Spencer took the bottle of vodka Hanna had with her. "And to what do I owe this visit?"_

"_Oh nothing. I was just concerned my friend was all by herself" Hanna tried to sound nice but she wasn't a good liar as she thought she was_

"_Oh I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the bottle over here. I haven't drunk vodka for a long time" Hanna rolled her eyes at Spencer._

"_Whatever you say Spence" Taking two glasses out and some tonic water, Spencer went back to her living room and settled the beverages on the table. A little bit of this and that and there they had, vodka tonic._

"_So what's wrong?" Spencer knew Hanna wouldn't just come over on a Friday night with Vodka in hand if she hasn't got something she needed to talk about. Especially if the other half of their group isn't around._

"_Let's just drink first shall we?" A shot followed by another. Halfway through the bottle Hanna felt like it was about time to pour her heart out. "Spence."_

"_Yeah Han?" Both girls has had enough drink to stir their mind but not too much for their state of thinking to be inadequate_

"_I kind of like someone" Hanna didn't look down or felt ashamed she felt like she was just sharing without the fear of being judged. "I kind of like Emily…in some other way"_

"_Oh I know the feeling Han. I mean I like Emily too. She's so awesome and being her best friend makes me so proud of myself" Of all times it had to be tonight that Spencer Hastings could not fully get the idea of something_

"_No Spence. What I meant was I like Emily to the point of being open to the idea of having a relationship with her" A small 'O' formed on Spencer's mouth_

"_Woah! You like Emily! You love her" Spencer was grinning from ear to ear but Hanna shook her head_

"_I don't love her. Not yet. But I do like her a lot. I really find her interesting Spence and after kissing her I was like 'woah'. It was after that kiss that I couldn't put my mind to rest. Something changed after the kiss. There was a spark. I don't know" This was the first time Hanna had fully admitted that to someone._

"_You might just be too overwhelmed of that feeling after the kiss?" Spencer saw Hanna's uncertainty_

"_That's the problem. There was a feeling after the kiss. Butterflies! There shouldn't be feelings like that at all but there is" Hanna freaked out but Spencer calmed her down._

"_Who knows Han she might like you that way" Hanna didn't want to keep her hopes up_

"_Yeah right. She's way too out of my league and besides she's got…what was her name again? And you were supposed to be my friend Spence you're not supposed to give me false hopes. Do you want me to get my heart broken?" Spencer can't help but feel bad for her friend_

"_Her name's Samara but who knows?! Don't be so negative on it Han. She said so herself it was unofficial and from what I heard she liked Samara but Samara's not that into her so she's moving along." Hanna's confidence moved half a bar up._

"_Well at least I'm lucky enough to be her best friend right? Not everyone gets a chance to be." It was true. Emily was a sweetheart and being as important as a best friend to her was an opportunity wanted by many. "What if I do something stupid tonight like telling her"_

"_Oh please you can't" Spencer laughed at Hanna_

"_Don't challenge me" Spencer said something along the lines of 'I'm not' "It is a challenge to me when I'm drunk"_

"_I'm not challenging you to anything but it wouldn't be that bad" Spencer seemed optimistic_

"_I need to go home now" Hanna stood up from her seat_

"_Are you crazy? Stay for the night. It's like 1 am now and we've been drinking" Spencer's rational instincts kicked in_

"_I can manage. I wouldn't be driving if that's what you think. I'll just walk you know think things over. And don't tell anyone about this" Hanna was already by the door by the time she finished speaking for herself_

"_Fine. Call me when you get home. Your secret's safe with me" And so Hanna left._

* * *

"Spence. Spence. Spencer!" Aria pulled Spencer back to reality.

"Where did your mind go?" Emily was already back on their booth and she was sipping from her drink and so was Aria

"I was just…thinking." Spencer couldn't believe Hanna really texted Emily.

"So what do you think about Hanna's text?" Aria asked

"I don't know. We were drinking and she went home afterwards. I'm just as surprised as you are" All she said was the truth only the last to be half of a lie. Aria couldn't stop teasing Emily even more

"Drop it Aria. Hanna was drunk. It was a drunken text and maybe not meant for me" There was blushing on Emily's part.

"Drunk thoughts are sober thoughts left unspoken. She called you creampuff Em! Hanna totally likes you!" If not for Emily's tan complexion she would have been red as tomato.

"I'll see you two later. I need sleep more than coffee and it comes from a coffee lover like me." Spencer excused herself. Both the other brunettes bid her goodbye.

* * *

Instead of going home Spencer went to Hanna's house. There was a good chance Hanna remembers doing it but doesn't realize what she's done, after all there was vodka involved. She came inside without knocking knowing Mrs. Marin was out on Saturdays. Hanna was still sleeping on her stomach on her bed sprawled out like a starfish.

"Hanna! Wake up!" She shook her friend who groaned in response. "Hanna!"

"What do you want?" Hanna replied grumpy as ever.

"What did you do to Emily?" Hanna looked at Spencer with one eye open

"Nothing" and she closed her eyes again

"Nothing? Hanna you sent her a text message at 2 in the morning!" Hanna's eyes shoot right open making Spencer laugh

"No I didn't!" Spencer picked up Hanna's phone and gave it to her. "It's empty! I must've deleted all my messages when I got into a fight with Mona when I got home. Oh sh—ugh!" I breathed in and out trying hard not to panic

"Creampuff huh?" Spencer teased

"Shut up Spencer! Is that what I said?" Hanna prayed to the very God that was listening that she hopefully didn't humiliate herself

"You said something like you like her and called her creampuff" Hanna put his palm to her face. This was an all time travesty.

"Can I have a one way ticket to the depths of the earth? Universe eat me!" Hanna freaked.

"Don't be too dramatic Han. Maybe this is the first step to you know" Spencer wiggled her eyebrows at Hanna but she was slapped on her arm "Ouch! That hurts. If you really feel bad then go apologize"

"It would be awkward now. I just know. Ugh! I hate drinking." Hanna paced back and forth on her room. "Can you apologize for me?" Hanna tried to pull off her puppy eyes at Spencer but came short. "Fine I'll do it and then jump off a cliff"

"Just shut up and do it. Good luck!" Spencer gave her a hug before leaving.

* * *

Hanna wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. Driving to Emily's was nerve wrenching for her. She walked towards Emily's door and turned back but then turned again. She gently knocked on the door. Feeling cowardly at the last minute she turned back and was about to run back to her car but Emily opened the door just in time.

"Hanna?" She swallowed hard. This was it.

"Hey Em." She fiddled with her fingers trying to avoid the other girl's eyes.

"Come in" Emily moved back so Hanna could come inside. She greeted Emily's mom who was on her way out.

"Look Spencer told me what I did. I apologize for the trouble Em. I don't want things to be awkward. Clearly I wasn't thinking and I don't remember doing it even. It's just that we were drinking and we were talking about what happened when Spencer wanted a lesson and how awesome you are and…I just want to hide now" Hanna rumbled on her words.

"Hey it's fine Han, really. No worries. I've done crazier stuff before when I'm drunk so it's understandable. And don't be bothered by it because I'm not to be honest. Blame it on the alcohol, no need for apologies. No need to be awkward too. I've been in more awkward situations-drunk and sober" Emily casually said with a smile

"I just don't want you getting the wrong idea" another face palm moment for Hanna Marin

"I actually don't. Aria's the one making it sound like there was something. It's fine with me. No big deal." She was glad Emily was just so cool about it

"If there was something it wouldn't be that bad right?" Emily got caught off guard for a moment "Just kidding. Thanks for being so cool with this"

"Its fine Han don't worry" The two girls hugged each other and Hanna let out a breath of relief.

Truth was Hanna actually meant something about it. She might have sent it drunk and not remember it but it didn't mean it wasn't true. And all she wishes was for Emily to take it the 'wrong way'…and feel the same too.


	3. Truth 'Comes Out'

With a few shots here and there Hanna felt herself calm and lightheaded. She and the girls went to a bar using their fake id's. It actually surprised her that Spencer and Emily didn't take much convincing to come join her and Aria. It was known to most that it was her and the shorter brunette who loved the nights out. Though, she didn't want to drink too much so she won't repeat the same mistake of sending a drunken text again. When they felt tired of the drinking and dancing they went out of the bar and hailed a cab heading towards Hanna's house since her mom was on a business trip.

"So who's up for one last round?" she tempted the other girls with another bottle of alcohol from their liquor cabinet. They weren't that plastered but more or less they were all tipsy at the moment. The girls shook their heads and declined. "Come on! We'll play never have I ever. Please" she showed them the best puppy face she could do

"Fine" Emily gave in first which made her smile and so the Sparia duo gave in eventually.

"Okay since you wanted to play the game you go first" Aria dared her

"Sure. Never have I ever…" she thought for a moment on what to ask. "…been called to the principal's office"

"Boo that's easy!" The other girls complained while all of them took a shot. Spencer went next since she was seated on Hanna's left

"Never have I ever sent a drunk text" Hanna glared at her for that before taking a shot

"I'm so getting back at you for that" she warned

"You guys ask the lamest question." Emily, whose prude-nes had been long gone due to the alcohol, pointed out. "My turn! Never have I ever fantasized someone" They all laughed and drank again. The pace of their drinking would surely kill them with hangover by tomorrow.

"Never have I ever liked someone of the same gender" Aria was the one to ask and both Emily and Hanna drank. No follow up questions were asked to Hanna since they all knew Hanna was…Hanna.

Rounds of question came up one after the other. Some were easy as pie while others were adult oriented ones. They were all too tipsy and those topics came out funny to them. The last person to ask was Aria and after that they would all go to sleep.

"Last yet the best question is…Never have I ever made out with someone for practice AND actually enjoyed it" the room went quite and eyes roamed around. Slowly Hanna picked up her glass and brought it to her lips to empty its contents. As she placed it back down her eyes caught the sight of Emily putting down her empty glass. Her heart swelled thinking of how she and Emily made out on Spencer's house for practice. She didn't want to assume that it was her but it was too late now. The butterflies were already swarming on her stomach.

Retreating to Hanna's bedroom, Spencer and Aria took the pleasure of sleeping on the bed Emily slept on when she stayed with the Marin's for a week. On the other hand Hanna and Emily lay on Hanna's bed with Hanna's mind bombarded with thoughts. She had an internal argument whether to or not to. She weighed things on her mind and came up with a final decision.

"Em? Are you asleep?" Emily's back was facing Hanna so she was unsure if the brunette was sleeping.

"No. What's wrong Han?" Emily turned and faced her. Suddenly all of Hanna's thoughts became unsure and her courage backed down. "Hanna?"

"I-I want to ask something. How did you know you were into girls?" Emily's face didn't scrunched like she thought it would.

"I always knew that I'm like this. But then I acknowledged who I was only when I was sure you were open accepting. Truth is I always admired Alison before she and her family moved to Georgia." Emily explained to Hanna calmly

"I kind of have something to consult you with. All these years you know I was boy crazy right? It just comes as a surprise that…that I somehow like someone right now." Emily nodded for Hanna to continue "Remember when I took a shot when Aria said never have I ever liked someone of the same gender? Well, I actually meant you. I like you Em even though you're too out of my league and you don't see me that way. I admire you and…and now I just made things between us awkward." Hanna started to panic again just like when she came to Emily's house to apologize.

"I never thought about it that way but…damn!" Emily was overwhelmed with what Hanna said "Awkward? Why would it be? I really don't mind Han. I get what you're saying right now. If you're unsure then don't decide on your sexuality. Decide at your own pace."

"I'm not really attracted to any girl physically. It's the character I'm more into and it just so happens that it's you who I like. Oh God. First confession ever!" Hanna admitted.

"Well there's always a first for everything right?" Both girls giggled. "I don't know what to say honestly but I really don't mind hanging out"

"You don't have to say anything Em. I hope I didn't scare you or something" Hanna was blushing hard at the moment but the darkness of the room had concealed it

"No of course not. You just surprised me that's all. I never thought you'd like me like that. So I guess, maybe…we could work something out?" Hanna's heart almost came out of her chest. Them? Working something out?

"Uhmm. Yeah." She wondered how it works. She had no idea how. "I-I'm sorry I don't know how this works"

"It goes the same way as it is with others Han and then it might work out" She wanted to scream, sing, dance for joy. She didn't expect for it to go that way. She had been quite a pessimist about it but she knew Emily would never hate her for it but this, it was too good to be true. She wasn't sure if it was really happening or she was just dreaming. "Can I just ask you something? What are you actually looking for right now?"

_It felt all too foreign yet too familiar for Hanna. She was suddenly on the mood for love songs and after a long time all the lyrics now make sense. Gone are the days where she listens to morbid melodies._


End file.
